Little Troublemaker
by Lyn F
Summary: Little Hermione Granger keeps making unexplained things happen. A fight with her nemesis brings things to the boiling point. How do her parents deal with her constant troubles?


_I don't own them. It's all JK Rowling's. I'm just borrowing them for the moment._

* * *

Little Hermione Granger found herself in trouble yet again.

This time, Mick Smith, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-Hermione's-Life-Miserable, ended up with a dozen melted creme eggs all over his head and shoulders. When the teacher asked him how those creme eggs got on him, he said, "That freaky girl did it to me!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow at Smith's accusation, but did not question it because that very strange Granger girl seemed to make weird things happen. However, that Smith boy has had a history of bullying others, and had seemed to target Granger more often than the others.

Smith was sent to the nurse's office, and Granger's parents were called.

Whilst waiting for Granger's mother to come to the school, the teacher recalled other strange incidents involving Granger and Smith. One day, she noticed Smith teasing Granger about her hair, and then all of a sudden, Granger had chewing gum in her hair, and Smith had fluorescent pink hair. Another incident had Granger hitting Smith with a big book, and then all of a sudden, Smith appeared to be flying straight into a thicket of thorn bushes, as if he were a ball that was batted on the cricket pitch.

"Dr Granger," the teacher said, "you really must teach your daughter how not to react with extreme anger when she is provoked."

Jane Granger sighed as she said, "As I understand it, she is continually bullied by that Smith boy, so I don't see why she should be penalised for defending herself."

The teacher shook her head. "I don't know what is it about her, but she makes strange things happen, and it's not normal. If these strange phenomena keep happening, we may have to ask you to withdraw her from school."

Dr Granger stood up. "I can see you are not fulfilling my daughter's needs," she said. "I will withdraw her and educate her myself."

The teacher stood up as well. "I believe it is just as well. She truly is a disruptive force in the classroom."

Dr Granger narrowed her eyes. "I believe this discussion is over," she said frostily. "I will take my daughter and I promise you we will never darken the doors of this … school ever again."

oooOOOooo

The Drs Granger were watching their daughter appear to levitate flowers in the garden and they sighed. Their little Hermione always seemed to be ahead of others her age. It seemed like she had learnt to read before she could walk, and she had exhibited interest in science at such a young age. However, at the tender age of six, she had gone through three schools and was asked to leave all of them. Jane Granger jumped when she heard a tapping at the window. She got up and saw the oddest thing: an owl, flapping near the window, with a scroll attached to its leg.

"I think the owl means for you to let it in, dear," Jane's husband said.

Jane opened the window, and the owl flew in, landing on the table in front of her husband. The owl stuck out its foot to him, and he detached the scroll from its leg. After he did that, the owl flew back out the open window.

"That was very strange," Jane said. She joined her husband as he unrolled the scroll.

They read the contents and nodded. "I believe that explains why Hermione seems to make things happen," said Jane. "If you could believe this scroll, it says she's a witch and to expect an acceptance letter to a school called Hogwarts when she turns eleven."

Her husband shook his head. "It's hard to believe – our little Hermione having this talent. We must do all we can to help her learn about this world."

Jane nodded. "Absolutely," she said. "This … Professor McGonagall said she would be willing to answer our questions. I'll write her back and we'll set up a meeting with her."

He sighed. "I'm glad we can find help for our precious little girl."

* * *

A/N: Prompt issued by silverdoe: In what way does Hermione first display her magic and how do her parents react. You may also add in a visit from another witch/wizard to talk to them about it. Thanks go to SouthernWitch69 for the Saturday evening beta-reading.


End file.
